Various types of thermal heads have been proposed to date as printing devices for use in facsimiles, video printers, and so forth. For example, there is known a thermal head comprising: a substrate; a plurality of heat generating portions disposed aligned on the substrate; an electrode disposed on the substrate so as to be electrically connected to the heat generating portions; a driving IC electrically connected to the electrode; and a covering member which covers the driving IC and makes contact with a recording medium which is being conveyed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).